One of the inventors, in addition to being a patent attorney, is a private pilot with an instrument rating and also is a builder/owner of an Vans RV-10 experimental aircraft. In the course of flight training and building the RV-10 aircraft, this inventor was exposed to the most advanced experimental and/or certified aviation technology on the market and their respective limitations. These efforts led to the inventions disclosed herein which significantly improve upon current aviation technologies to enhance aviation safety and decrease pilot workload.